Hanayama Iris
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |-|Sorrow Romatin= |katakana = 花山アイリス|romaji = Hanayama Airisu|anime = Floretta Pretty Cure!|ProfColor2 = LimeGreen|age = 14|gender = Female|hair = Dark Green|eye = Crimson|family = TBA|seiyuu = Itou Shizuka|debut = FlPC01|ego = Cure Romatin|power = Creativity Light Hope|item = Floretta Pen|weapon = Cure Stars|hair2 = Green|eye2 = Green|debut2 = FlPC01|theme = Green}} '|花山アイリス|Hanayama Airisu|5 = is the lead cure of Floretta Pretty Cure!. Iris is a klutz but very good at art and other creative stuff. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Romatin, the flower of the emotion of creativity whose theme colour is green. She utilizes the power of light and hope}}. Her catchphrase is History / History}} Appearance Iris As a civilian, Iris has shoulder-length dark green hair tied into twintails and crimson coloured eyes. Her casual wear is a green poofy sleeved top with a dark green star imprinted onto it. Her trousers are a teal and her shoes are lime green flats. Cure Romatin While transformed, her hair is longer and a lighter as well as a brighter green compared to her civilian alias and her eyes are now green. Her wear consists of a one sleeved midriff baring top with a spring green colour and a bow is attached to the top with a dark green star in the center. TBA Personality Iris is a klutz but very good at art and other creative stuff. She can also be classed as ditsy and a daydreamer. As well as these characteristics, Iris has a strong sense of justice especially when she was protecting Alani from bullies when the two just met as children. Also, Iris is light on her feet making her quick, which is an advantage as Cure Romatin so she can dodge enemy attacks rapidly. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Romatin Attacks * Sorrow Romatin Etymology Therefore, Iris' name means "floral mountain iris". Cure Romatin is French for "Rosemary". Songs Iris' voice actress, Itou Shizuka, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. Solo * [[LIGHT! HOPE! CREATIVITY!|'LIGHT! HOPE! CREATIVITY!']] * [[Song of Hope ~The Green Light Blooming~|'Song of Hope ~The Green Light Blooming~']] * [[GREEN BUTTERFLY|'GREEN BUTTERFLY']] * Calling Out For Tomorrow ~A Light of Promise~ Duet/Group Trivia * Iris is the first lead cure with the theme colour of green * Iris is the second lead cure with an English name, preceeded by Momozono Love. * Iris is rumored to be the exact opposite of Noir, one of the antagonists * Iris' birthday has been confirmed to be on the 11th August. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Gemstone Card Collection, Iris is represented by the jade; which symbolizes five virtues: benevolence, righteousness, wisdom, bravery and honesty. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Green Cures Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Lead Cures Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Light using Cures Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Characters Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Pretty Cure Category:Females Category:Hope using Cures Category:Female Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Skytastic Love! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Skytastic Love! Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! ~Kiseki no Yume~ Characters Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! ~Kiseki no Yume~